


Together

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Initial Blooms of Friendship, Promises, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: The Alliance suffered a major attack, they're crumbling, but the spirit survives in two young orphaned girls...





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my headcannon for how these girls might have met, as well as how the two were members of both the original Princess Alliance as well as the new incarnation. Can't wait to see how the team debunks this, but oh well, it's fun to theorize on these girls.

“Dammit! Dammit Dammit Dammit!”

“Don’t start-“

“Don’t tell me that, you have no right!”

The shouts could be heard throughout the palace of Bright Moon, guards stood at attention but exchanged glances of worry. On the far end, in the infirmary, frantic footsteps, shouts, and the shuffling of supplies could be heard. The doctors and nurses barked orders to and fro in their struggle to accommodate the large influx of patients. 

“I gave the order, I was the one who allowed this to happen! We should have retreated when we learned of the attack on the Whispering Peaks, evacuated the residents and brought them here. Now they’re… it’s all my fault! It’s all my fault he-!” The noise was interrupted by the faint cries of an infant. There was a pause in the hallways of the palace. Then the doors slammed open as Queen Angela stalked from the meeting room and towards the residential wing of the palace. “Glimmer!” She croaked, trying to regain control of her vocal range. “It’s alright, I’m coming love!” The princess had only been born a few weeks ago, she was an early baby and very fragile. Angela didn’t dare bring her outside of her room, and thus never strayed too far from where she could hear the infant’s calls.

The captain of the guards jogged after the queen but halted once the doors to the nursery were slammed in her face. “My queen, please-!” She growled in frustration and turned, storming back to the meeting room. When she returned to the table she slumped in her chair, burying her face in her hands. She looked to a great mural at the far end of the room, of the immortal queen and the king before her, holding his great scepter. The captain shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. “Forgive me…” She whispered. “My king, please, forgive us all…” The sound of a foot scuffing the floor caused the captain to jump to her feet and spin, her hand on her sword. But when she noticed the who it was at the door she froze, eyes wide.

“Oh, oh child…” Said the captain, putting her sword away. “You startled me.”

The girl was young, probably not even older than eleven. She stared back at the guard, her eyes demanding respect like a high ranking soldier, but her body shaking. Her arms and legs were pulled in towards her body, her hands fidgeting with each other, and her wild curly white hair seemed to almost cover her face. Her name was Netossa. “Sorry,” said the girl. “I was… just wondering about the noise earlier.” Her eyes fell to the floor as she hugged herself. “So… Did you win? Were you able to…?”

The captain sighed approached the princess, she dropped to one knee and explained the events that occurred earlier that day. She tried to be gentle with her wording choices, but her training as a soldier couldn’t mask some of the more brutal details. Netossa’s eyes grew as the captain told the story, she shook her head.

“But… but you can’t just split up the kingdoms! Who will fight the Horde?”

The captain bit her lip. “The kingdoms have decided that having the princesses banded together is too risky. Having your protectors all united in one place? It’s like keeping your best weapons clustered together. Each princess is going to protect her own kingdom now, the way it used to be.”

Netossa began to shake, but she took a defiant step forward. “Then what’s going to happen to us? To me and Spin’?”

The captain opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a new voice. 

“You two will be going to Mystacor, there you will be under the protection of the king’s sister, Castaspella.” Angela entered the room, in her arms was the sleeping princess. The queen’s eyes were red and puffy, but they were stern as they glanced to the captain. “I have already alerted Castaspella, she will be coming for the girls in the morning. I want this palace to be under lockdown for the rest of the night.”

The captain nodded grimly before leaving the room. Angela sighed and turned to the young Netossa. “I… I am so sorry.” She said. Netossa could only stare back, studying the queen’s face as it expertly masked her emotions. She nodded, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

“You can’t break up the princess alliance.” She said in a commanding tone. “You can’t break them up because I want to join!”

Angela blinked at the girl, so young, her expression turned into a mask of pity. “Child…”

“The Horde already took my family and kingdom, we had only just joined the alliance when they…” She took a step towards the queen, not noticing her voice beginning to crack. "Please, you can’t just call it all off! If we don’t stop them, they’ll just keep coming again and again! I want to help!”

“You are on a very easy path to revenge, I suggest you halt yourself now before it goes that far.” Angela spread her wings as she advanced on the girl, causing her to take a step back. She pulled them back and lowered herself to Netossa’s level. “Little one,” she said softly. “I am so, so sorry about what’s happened to your kingdom and the Whispering Peaks.” She placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “We have all suffered such a great loss tonight… all of us…” the queen’s gaze fell to the tiny figure in her arms. Netossa followed the queen and looked to the baby, now fatherless. “I will never forgive the Horde for taking away my husband. I will never stop fighting. But it is clear that I cannot beg for the aid of others, I cannot risk their lives and their kingdoms, not anymore.”

“You have me.” Netossa said, Angela held her breath when she noticed the girl’s eyes were watering. “I know I’m little, I’ll go to Mystacor, but when I get big and strong I’ll help you fight the Horde! I don’t want anyone else to go through that! A princess protects her people, I’ll protect yours!”

Angela’s eyes widened, so young but so full of spirit, a soft smile grew on her face. She placed her fingertips under the girl’s chin. “You are full of power, regardless of your kingdom, don’t ever forget that, my dear.” She said, Netossa grinned back. The queen glanced around the room. “Is young Spinnerella with you?” She asked curiously.

Netossa shook her head as she crossed her arms. “She… She’s hiding, I asked if she wanted to come but I think she…”

Angela’s face sank with concern. “Oh… she probably heard the evacuees coming in.” She said softly. Netossa nodded, pausing before she looked back to the queen.

“Did her… Were you able to save-?”

Angela shook her head. “No, the king and queen perished, my husband fell trying to save them.” Her eyes fell to her baby in her arms. “Promise me this, don’t tell the princess tonight. Let me be the one to give her that news.”

Nettossa opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when she saw the queen’s expression. She nodded and turned away, leaving Angela and baby Glimmer alone.

She flew up the stairs and down the hall, towards the private room that she shared with Spinnerella. The princess was left their by her parents. It was only supposed to be a precaution, just in case the worst possible thing should happen, nobody expected it to actually end up that way. But there she was. Netossa paused in front of the door as it hit her. Netossa’s kingdom had already fallen to the Horde a few weeks prior, her parents were long lost, but at least the majority of her own citizens were able to find refuge in Bright Moon. But Spinnerella’s kingdom, the Whispering Peaks, they were almost all gone. The royal family, the nobles, the citizens… Only a small handful of refugees made it back with the remaining rebels, many of them badly wounded. Spinnerella must have seen it too, shortly after Netossa had seen them she noticed that the other princess had locked herself in their room. The door was unlocked now, was that a good sign?

Netossa carefully undid the latch and poked her head through the opening. “Spin?” She whispered. Silence answered her, along with darkness. “Spinnerella?” She whispered, taking a step inside. “Are you awake?” There was a shuffling, sound, then a sniffle. Netossa paused, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she made out a small lump sitting at the foot of the bed.

Netossa carefully tiptoed over to the lump and rested a hand on it, she recognized the soft fabrics of a thick quilt, a family heirloom from the Whispering Peaks. She carefully pulled the blanket away and recognized the two eyes shining underneath. “Hi Spinnerella,” she whispered. The other princess blinked back at her, rubbing her eyes. “Are you okay?”

Slowly, the other princess pulled the blankets off of her head. The moonlight fell through the windows and spilled into the room, revealing hair the color of lavender and eyes that shone like silver. Spinnerella’s lip trembled as she glanced back to Netossa. “I didn’t see them, my mom and dad, they weren’t with the Alliance. They’re gone aren’t they?” Her voice cracked when she asked. “They promised me they’d come back! They promised me when they left me here that they’d come back!” The princess buried her face in her hands. “I don’t know what to do!”

Netossa scrambled closer to the crying princess and threw her arms around her, she let the other girl have a long cry before pulling the blanket over the both of them. They both sat under the secure weight of the quilt. “Listen, the only people at fault for all this are the people of the Horde.” Spinnerella looked at Netossa with curious eyes. Netossa stared back. “I mean it, your parents promised you, but they didn’t throw themselves into danger. It’s the Horde’s fault, they’re the ones that took them away from you. It’s the same with my parents too.” Her eyes fell to her fists. “I’m gonna make sure nobody else suffers from them, my kingdom is gone, but I’m still here to help in any way I can.” She looked back to Spinnerella. “And I’ll be here for you, too. No matter what, we can help each other. Okay?”

Spinnerella’s eyes widened, she pulled the blanket in closer. “Y-You promise?” She asked nervously.

Netossa grinned and nodded. “I promise, no matter what, I’ll always come back!”

Spinnerella threw her arms around the other princess. That night the two were able to sleep only in the comfort of each others’ company. 

The next morning, Angela broke the news. Spinnerella cried, as was expected, but Netossa was there to hold her hand and offer a shoulder. The two were introduced to Castaspella later that day, the sister of the former king. She was warm and inviting, her hands were gentle as well as her voice. Her tone felt a bit forced, she knew all about the girls and wanted them to feel nothing but welcome. 

When moonlight cloaked Bright Moon, the girls were sitting in their room. Spinnerella glanced out the window and to the small party waiting for them below. Her hands brushed on her rucksack filled with her last possessions. Whatever evidence remained of her family, aside from memories, was in this bag. Her eyes went to Netossa, who was already wearing her own pack. The two locked eyes and nodded. Spinnerella approached the other girl and took her by the hand.

“Together?” She asked.

“Together.” Replied Netossa.

The two felt a wash of relief and exited the palace. They approached the awaiting escort, lead by Castaspella, with their heads held high. Whether they had kingdoms or not, they were of the Alliance, and they had each other to lean on.


End file.
